Sweet Mountain
The Sweet Mountain is an all junk food/sweets filled candyland-themed park that is one of the most extravagent attraction areas of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and the second or third zone in Sonic Colors, depending on the player's choice between it or Starlight Carnival. It is a level based on food, particularly sweets, and Doctor Eggman has turned it into a giant confectionery. It has huge cakes the player can drill through, donuts (some used as shuttle loops) and cheeseburgers (the only non-"sweet" food.). There are huge jellies in the Nintendo DS version that serve as springs. Both versions have jelly bean rockets. In the Wii version, these are enormous projectiles that periodically fire and give damage to Sonic, while in the DS version, they are smaller and can be used for transportation. There are gingerbread men and lollipops scattered throughout the stage. This level is in both the Wii and DS version of the game. Sweet Mountain has parts built by Eggman in it. Throughout the level, some Egg Pawns have whisks and chef hats. There is also a boss encountered in Sweet Mountain, a pirate-like robot of Eggman named Captain Jelly. Acts Act 1 ''Nintendo Wii'' Sweet Mountain Act 1 introduces drifting and the Yellow Drill. Sonic must avoid barrages of giant missiles filled with jellybeans being launched at him. In this act there are plenty of areas to explore underground, including small sections containing goodies such as Red Rings, rows of rings, or White Wisp capsules. Clearing this act unlocks the Yellow Drill for all stages, which enables Sonic to use the Drill Color Power. ''Nintendo DS'' The 2D side-scrolling gameplay is used in this level, exactly like all the other DS version levels. The wisps used in this level are Red Burst and Violet Void. The design is almost exactly the same as the Wii version. Using Red Burst, Sonic can enter cannons that fire him out to another area. Strangley, Red Burst also destroys the huge jellies if touched. Violet Void only leads to shortcuts and Red Star Rings. Act 2 ''Nintendo Wii'' Sweet Mountain Act 2 opens up with a 3D section that includes a quick step area followed by a drifting area. Then the main part of the level sees Sonic circumnavigate a massive hamburger tower, much like the giant tree in Savannah Citadel Day Act 3 of Sonic Unleashed. Two of the Red Rings in this act can only be reached by using the Green Hover. Act 3 ''Nintendo Wii'' Sweet Mountain Act 3 introduces the player to the Orange Rocket. There are more drifting sections, and during 2D sections, Sonic must avoid the jellybean rockets that are plummeting toward the surface. These can easily knock Sonic into a bottomless pit, so timing is key for clearing this act. Upon clearing it, the Orange Rocket will now be unlocked for all stages it appears in, allowing Sonic to use the Rocket Color Power. Act 4 ''Nintendo Wii'' Sweet Mountain Act 4 takes place entirely in 2D. This act is focused around switches that cause obstacles and platforms to move, allowing Sonic to progress through the stage. One of the Red Rings here can only be reached by using the Purple Frenzy. Act 5﻿ ''Nintendo Wii'' Act 5 starts with a brief intro to the quick step and immediately launches Sonic into puzzle sections with the Blue Cube. This stage also introduces giant lollipops that allow Sonic to swing to higher altitudes either manually or by boosting. Lastly, the Pink Spikes appear which lead to end of the stage. Act 6﻿ ''Nintendo Wii'' Act 6 is comprised of more Blue Cube and Pink Spikes puzzles, being shorter than Act 5. Act 6 starts with Sonic beaming out the shadows to stop a hoard of Egg Pawns. The Egg Pawns with guns will shoot the yellow blocks causing Sonic's flooring to disappear. Doctor Eggman's Quotes At various points during the stage, Doctor Eggman's voice is heard in the background over a loudspeaker as he occasionally makes the following announcements. He says the following phrases: Gallery Sweet Mountain.jpg|The Sweet Mountain attraction area. The Sweet Mountain Zone.jpg|The area map of the Sweet Mountain zone. Sweet Mountain Zone.jpg|An artwork of the Sweet Mountain zone. The Sweet Mountain Park.jpg|The Sweet Mountain park as seen in the Wii version of Sonic Colors. Sweet Mountain Park.jpg|The Sweet Mountain park as seen in the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors. The Sweet Mountain Area.jpg|The factory-like cooking area of the Sweet Mountain. Sweet Mountain Area.jpg|The giant cake-like landmarks featured in the Sweet Mountain. The Sweet Mountain Tourist Attraction.jpg|The Sweet Mountain tourist attraction. Sweet Mountain Tourist Attraction.jpg|An artwork of the Sweet Mountain tourist attraction. Welcome to the Sweet Mountain.jpg|All visitors are "welcomed" by Doctor Eggman to the Sweet Mountain. Inside the Sweet Mountain.jpg|Candy cane-themed, roller coaster-like grinding poles found amongst deliciously looking food-themed landmarks inside the Sweet Mountain park. Outside the Sweet Mountain.jpg|Spiral, roller coaster-like roads found in the outside areas of the Sweet Mountain park. Trivia *The Sweet Mountain has many similarities to the day levels of Mazuri in Sonic Unleashed. One of the primary examples is the giant burger in Act 2, which is a homage to the giant tree in Sonic Unleashed. The general level design also holds many similarities. *Additionally, the Sweet Mountain holds a few other references to Sonic Unleashed in general. *Because you can choose between the Sweet Mountain and the Starlight Carnival for the second stage, those 2 stages have identical animations for the cutscenes. However, you won't notice this unless you watch the cutscenes in Options. *The Sweet Mountain is the only world in Sonic Colors to have every color of Wisp available. *The music for the Sweet Mountain sounds suspiciously similar to a background tune that was used in the video for the unreleased Sonic Ride that was included in Sonic Jam. *In the DS version, this is the hardest level in which to get the Red Star Ring. *The hub music is a remix of Red Mountain music from Sonic Adventure. *During one of his announcements, Dr. Eggman says that insulin will be provided. This is presumably a reference to the fact that sugary foods can cause diabetes and is especially unhealthy for diabetics. *This is the only stage that contains all of the Wisps introduced in Sonic Colors in both Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS versions. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Oppression Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory